


Cousin Eddie x Reader

by slavcelt4304



Category: National Lampoons Vacation
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavcelt4304/pseuds/slavcelt4304
Summary: Cousin Eddie and reader get to making babies.
Relationships: Cousin Eddie/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Cousin Eddie x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction I'm going to post on here! I'm really excited to finally share my smut with the world. This fic is for anyone else who loves Cousin Eddie.

Eddie was unconventional, not extremely bright, but he was a sweet man to you. He took care of you the best he was able to, and you loved him for it. You were the only woman who'd given him any thought, and the only woman who he'd been in a real relationship with. You've been thinking of taking your relationship further, and so had he.   
You laid alone in bed, but you weren't tired. Eddie entered your bedroom, "Hey, sweetheart." he smiled, and laid down in bed with you. He kissed your cheek and noticed your eyebrows were furrowed. "Whatcha thinkin' about hun?" he asked, he always knew when you were concerned about something. You snapped out of your thoughts, "Nothing." you replied. You slunk down into your blankets. "Alright..." he cooed, and positioned himself between your legs. You giggled and kissed his nose. "I know when somethin' is botherin' you." he kissed your lips, and you put your hands in his curly hair. "It isn't anything." you said once again. He pulled down your underwear and rubbed your slit that was beginning to become more swollen every second, and he suddenly shoved two of his fingers into you, making you squeak. He laughed and licked his fingers. Your heart was racing now, and you put your arms around his neck. He slipped down his shorts, he wasn't wearing any underwear as always, and positioned his large erection with your opening. Eddie was a big man, not just in height. "You might have to spread your legs a bit more, darlin'." he said, and you pulled your legs apart as far as they allowed. He suddenly thrust his hips, pushing himself fully into you. "Good lord..." he said breathlessly. He filled you so well, and he was happy with the pleasure he gave you. He began to push his hips back and forth, your stomach beginning to knot, it wouldn't be much further until your climax, and he knew what he had to do to make you scream. "More..." you moaned. He went faster, and he knew he was close. It wasn't long until you came, your cunt twitching in orgasm as he continued to fuck you until he came. His cock twitched, spilling his virile seed into you. This is the first time you've fucked without him pulling out, and this is what you've craved for a long time, what you've been dying to tell him. He pulled out of you, some of his cum spilling out of you. Your womb was definitely full. You were panting and happy. He laid down next to you, and kissed your cheek. "You gonna tell me what you're thinkin' of now?" you nodded. "I've been wanting to tell you...that I've been wanting to have a child with you." you said. He laughed, "Well, I'm sure that's goin' to happen now." he cooed. He pulled you into his embrace, and you listened to his heartbeat until you fell asleep. 


End file.
